Pack Mentality
by FaeQueen84
Summary: the pack mentality is a little different.  Sometimes you have to fight for what you love.  rated for language and sexual content


Pack Mentality

Same as previous stories.

The pack mentality is a little different, and sometimes you have to fight for it.

Disclaimer: I don't own 'em, I'm just a spoony bard

A week after getting placed in Gennin teams, Kiba got fleas. It happened in the Inuzuka compound more frequently than admitted, but when every pack had at least one dog, it was expected. The spring had been especially warm and the infestation was overwhelming. Three flea dips later, Kiba was still itching, and still had the fleas, when he showed up for training. Akamaru had been left behind in another attempt to kill the annoying insects.

"Today is stamina training, so I want you three to use as much chakra as you can before we actually begin." Kurenai started. Kiba scratched an inappropriate place. Kurenai shot him a dirty look.

They took to the field, Kiba sparring with Hinata to start, and when Shino joined the battle a few moments later, Hinata was knocked over by the swarm of insects he let loose. He stopped in front of Kiba and stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"You reek of poison." Shino stated. "I will ask Kurenai-sensei if I can train with her instead." He walked away, Leaving Kiba in battle stance and bewildered.

"I smell like poison?" He lifted the collar of his jacket and took a whiff. He could smell the flea dip, but what did that have to do with anything? He shook his head and went back to sparring Hinata until they were both exhausted and panting.

Shino stood next to their sensei after depleting most of his own chakra reserves in a spar against the red eyed jounin. He could still smell the insecticide Kiba had doused himself with and his bugs hated it. They buzzed under his skin in irritation at the very idea. When his teammates got to their feet and came over, he stepped back away from the offending scent.

"Shino, is something wrong?" Hinata asked, concerned for her teammate.

"Kiba smells."

Hinata cocked her head to the side and walked over to Kiba, she leaned over and gave him a good sniff before turning back to Shino. "I don't think he smells." Kiba relaxed momentarily and grinned at his teammate.

"He does. He reeks of poison."

"Hey! I am not poison!" Full offended now, Kiba glared at him, ignoring the infernal itching of the biting bugs on his skin.

"I said you reeked of poison, not that you were poison." An eyebrow rose. Kiba couldn't take it anymore and gave in to the itching, growling and digging his fingers into his skin.

"Arg! Mother fucking blood sucking FLEAS!" and he fell to the ground, scratching his back on the grass, and his fingers scrubbing his scalp.

Hinata giggled and Kurenai tried to hide her amusement.

"It's not fucking funny! I've been dipped three times and the damn things won't go away!" Hinata giggled harder and Kurenai couldn't hide her amusement any longer.

"You do realize that one of your teammates could probably help you with that." She said. "I'll call off training for the rest of the day; instead, I want you to work on getting to know your team a little better." Smiling, she walked away, calling over her shoulder "Tomorrow you had better be flea-less Inuzuka. And learn to watch you language!"

"You have….fleas?" Hinata asked looking worried.

"Yes I have fleas! I sleep in the same bed as a dog! There are three of them in my house! There are even more in the rest of the compound! I have fleas, Akamaru has fleas, my sister has fleas, my mom and dads have fleas! They're horrible!" Kiba was still scratching.

"I'm so sorry! Is there… is there anything I can do to help?" Hinata didn't move any closer, afraid that perhaps is she stood too close, she too might be infested.

"You can go down to the village and buy me a giant can of flea killer!"

Shino had been watching the spectacle with some amusement. All Kiba had to do was ask, and Shino could tell the fleas to leave and not bother him again. The mention of insect killer set him on edge again.

"You will do no such thing." He said blandly, stopping Hinata as she turned in the direction of the village. "Though it explains why you reek."

"Well if you have a better idea bug boy, let's hear it!"

"Firstly, you must wash off that smell. I will not come near you until you do." Shino pointed to the stream that lined the edge of the training grounds.

"You want me to jump in the stream? How will that help?" Kiba stood, still scratching.

"It will wash off that stench. Then I can tell them to leave."

Kiba blinked a few times, realizing that his insect loving teammate had a valid point. He turned and shed his clothes, stripping bare and heading for the stream.

Hinata covered her eyes and blushed, a small "Oh!" Of surprise escaping her lips. She'd never seen a naked boy before, and Kiba's lack of modesty embarrassed her.

Kiba jumped into the stream, letting loose a loud yell from the cold temperature. He rubbed at his skin, pulling sand from the stream bed to scrub away the scent. When it was faint enough that he could barely smell it he got out, leaving his clothes where Shino was bent over them, apparently ridding them of his fleas.

"Ok I'm, clean. Can you help now?" He whined.

Hinata turned around again, face burning. "Can't you put pants on?" She asked.

"I need pants?"

"I would prefer it if you wore them." She muttered.

"Man, I got stuck with a prude and a guy with no emotions." Kiba hung his head and grabbed his boxers for Hinata's sake.

"I have emotions." Shino said softly as he stepped close. "You will need to hold still."

Moments later, Kiba was flea free. He sighed in relief and then grinned. "Hey, you wanna come over and clear them out of my house too?"

Shino gave a single nod.

"Awesome."

No one in Kiba's house ever got fleas after that, even when the rest of the Inuzuka clan was scratching and cursing.

When Kiba started noticing girls his mom took notice as well. She'd watched her son grow into a charming young man, and at 15, his hormones were starting to flare up. Hana had already started her pack, her two girlfriends both lovely women that Tsume liked, and her pack was currently courting a man. Soon enough Kiba would be searching to start his own pack.

She sent Hiro to speak to him about it. Boys didn't want to talk to their mother's about such things, just as girls didn't want to talk to their fathers about it. Out of her two mates, Hiro was the one who related best to Kiba. He was born into the clan, unlike Hanzo, and he understood that there were going to be questions.

Kiba was lazily lounging on his bed when Hiro came to speak to him.

"Kiba. Do you have some time?"

"Sure." He sat up and shoved the quilt off his large bed, making space for Hiro to sit with him. "Mom sent you." He asked suspiciously.

"Yeah, well she figured you were getting to that age where you'd start sniffing around for a mate or two." Hiro chuckled. "And I drew the short straw to answer any questions. Do you have any?"

Kiba scratched his head. "Not really, I mean, I'm sure I could think of some later."

"Just remember Kiba, when you choose your mates, and they choose you, there is no going back. Once in an Inuzuka's bed, you don't leave. Your potential partners should be aware of that too." Hiro ruffled Kiba's hair and left. Kiba noticed the book left behind after he was gone. Picking it up he flipped through it, slightly embarrassed to find that it was a sex manual.

Inuzukas were known for their openness. Many of the other clans looked down on them for it, and it was often said that an Inuzuka would fuck anything, in reference to their general lack of gender discrimination. The pack mentality was considered 'taboo' and perverted. Who would subject themselves to the humiliation and hurt of not being your lover's only partner? However, the clan saw it differently. To them, the pack signified love and companionship.

Hinata had asked him about his parents. She'd come with Shino to pick him up for training and seen Tsume with Hiro and Hanzo through the doorway. When she asked Kiba which one was his father, he looked at her quizzically.

"Both of them." He'd replied.

"But how is that possible?" she'd asked.

He'd pointed to the bite scars on his dads' necks. "See that, that's the mark of being someone's mate."

"O-okay, but which one is your father?" she blushed. "I mean they can't _both___be, can they?"

"I admit I am curious as well." Shino added.

Kiba had laughed at them, draped an arm around each of their shoulders and as they walked to the training grounds, he explained a little more to them about his clan traditions, leaving Hinata utterly embarrassed. Shino hadn't commented.

It had taken a long time for his team to be comfortable with him. Hinata was so shy and naïve, her family being, as Kiba put it, emotionally stunted except when it came to the bad stuff. Shino was withdrawn; his clan was usually avoided by most people, as they found their bugs creepy. It was two years until Hinata didn't blush when he stripped, simply rolling her eyes at his exhibitionism, and longer for Shino not to shove him away any time he put an arm around him. By the time all three of them had actually made Chuunin status, they were used to his eccentric semi-perverseness and accepted it. He was open with how he felt about things, voiced his opinion, sometimes loudly, he liked to hug people, or sit close and lean on them.

Kiba had never been bothered by Shino's bugs, especially not since by having the bug master around, he didn't have to worry about ever catching fleas again. It had taken Hinata awhile to get over the 'creepy' factor. But eventually, she would find herself sitting in the field with him as he showed her insects and told her what they could be used for. She grew to appreciate them for the simple beauty they possessed. Shino had taken time in opening up to his friends. He could call them that, he supposed, since they weren't afraid of him. They didn't find him creepy at all, and they always had his back. He found Kiba's humor charming, even if it was a bit risqué at times, and Hinata could be the fiercest warrior he'd ever seen when her hackles were up.

Hinata would come to the boys when things at home got rough. Her father was one of the people who disapproved of the Inuzuka clan, and since her placement on the team had continuously asked to have her transferred. She told the boys and Kurenai about her father's protests, but when asked if she wanted to transfer, she refused. From then on, anytime she returned form a mission with her regular teammates, her father had taken to checking her neck. She knew why, and found it offensive that he didn't trust her, or her teammates to stay within the realm of professionalism while on a mission. She never told them her father did this, not wanting to anger Kiba. When Haishi would tell her she was weak, and useless, her team was there to let her cry it out, often squeezed between them in a three way hug. Shino would tell her that her father was wrong, and an idiot, and Kiba would make a verbal list of options he could do to the man to make him think twice next time he insulted her. She always declined any intervention, but it made her laugh.

Sometimes they weren't sent together, it depended on what the village needed. Kiba spent six long months away from his two best human friends on a mission with Sakura and Naruto to the Country of Snow. When they returned to the village, Shino and Hinata were waiting for him at the gates.

"Hey! There you are! I was hoping I'd see you two today!" He slung one arm around each of them and turned back to Sakura and Naruto. "I'll see you guys later. I need some quality time with these two."

Shino had sprung for a night out, and Kiba found himself a few hours later with the buzz of alcohol in his ears and a teammate on either side. He filled them in on the mission, told them about the game he, Sakura and Naruto had come up with on the boring nights, and caught up with what had been happening around the village in his absence.

When it was late, he spotted Anko, the woman who had judged the second stage of his Chuunin exams, at the bar. Kiba wandered over to the bar and leaned on it next to her, ordering the next round for himself and his friends.

"Anko." He greeted her with a nod.

"Hey Inuzuka! How's it going!" She grinned, reminding Kiba why he liked her. She was outgoing, a little crazy, and if rumor was right, she'd broken quite a few hearts. She was also beautiful, fiery and very attractive.

"Good. Just got back from a long mission."

"The Snow one right? Yeah, I used to hate playing messenger."

"Hey, you wanna get dinner sometime?" He grinned at her optimistically.

She blinked a few times, looked at Kiba, and then back to his teammates at their booth. Then she started laughing.

"Oh kid, you're cute, I'll give you that. But I'm not looking to join a pack, especially not one with a Hyuuga and an Aburame already in it." She ruffled his hair and left, leaving Kiba slightly confused and dejected as he gathered their drinks and headed back to the table.

"What was that?" Shino asked as he accepted the sake Kiba passed him.

"I just got laughed at." Kiba flopped between them and pouted. "I asked her out and she laughed at me."

"Oh Kiba!" Hinata hugged him. "Maybe she's a lesbian."

"Hinata!"

"What? Or are you Inuzukas the only one with designations on same gender?" The sake had definitely gotten to Hinata, who was flushed and giggling.

Kiba scratched the back of his head. "I can't really say, but if we don't the other clans are real hush hush about it."

They'd closed down the bar, leaving at last call. Hinata could barely stand and was complaining she was hot. She'd already removed her coat and as they walked down the street supporting each other, she squirmed away.

"Oh I just wanna be free! Like a butterfly!" she threw her arms in the air. "I'm still hot." She reached for her shirt, both Shino and Kiba grabbing for her.

"Hinata!"

"Can't catch me!" and she ran, still fighting with the attempt to remove her shirt.

"Shino grab her!

Shino had laughed, and used his swarm to capture the run-away Hyuuga, and both men kept a tight grip on her until they reached her family complex. Her father was waiting for them at the gate.

"The two of you are a bad influence on my daughter." Haishi gave both Shino and Kiba an icy glare. They were still trying to keep her from removing her shirt.

"But I'm still hot! And I wanna be naked!"

"Hinata, we have arrived at your house. Your father is here. He does not look pleased." Shino whispered in her ear. She stilled in his grip and looked up at the three men around her with wide, falsely innocent eyes.

"Hi daddy!"

Kiba snickered, Shino pinched him. Haishi raised an eyebrow and called for Hinata's maid to come collect her. Once she was inside, he turned to them.

"You took her drinking again." He stated. "I told the two of you last time that I did not approve of such behavior. You are forbidden to do so again." He then turned and walked into the Hyuuga complex, slamming the gate behind him.

The two burst into laughter when the gate closed. Partially from their own inebriation, and partially because the last time they had taken Hinata out to the bar, it had been worse. She had gotten drunk, and a drunken Hinata was prone to saying things that normally came out of Kiba's mouth. She had quite boldly implied more than a passing interest at her own growing sexuality, embarrassing both of them at the bar. When they walked her home, it had been worse. Haishi had waited for her that night, and when the boys dropped her off at her house, he had glared at them both.

Hinata had been unfazed by her father's anger, he'd told her that if she kept doing such inappropriate things with her male friends, it would be near impossible to marry her off. She had responded with a snort, and said that she didn't want to marry anyone he choose for her. If it were left to her, she'd have her teammates, and no one else. Haishi had dragged her into the compound and she had not been allowed to leave for a week. Of course, when she got out, she apologized profusely to the boys, who promised to never mention it again.

Kiba didn't usually put any stock into what people said when they were drinking. So, even on the 'girl's night' that all the guys had crashed, he never thought twice about the things his teammates were saying about him. He blamed the sake, especially since when sober, it wasn't brought up again. However, what did stay on his mind was what Anko had said. Shino and Hinata weren't part of his pack, he had never marked them, hell, he had never even so much as kissed either of them. Unless he counted the time he and Hinata had posed as a married couple on a mission and she had kissed him for the sake of appearances, but he didn't.

He spent months paying closer attention to the packs in the compound, and how they acted around each other, compared them to his team, and their behavior. The similarities were startling. The questions he'd brushed off before about starting his own pack came to mind, and one day he hunted down Hiro.

"Hey."

Hiro was in the kitchen doing the dishes. Kiba joined him at the sink, grabbing a towel and beginning to dry them.

"Kiba. You're not usually one for housework. Something on your mind pup?"

"How did you mom and Hanzo all get together?" he blurted.

Hiro chuckled. "So now you have questions." He turned off the faucet and sat at the table.

"Yeah well, someone said something that's been making me do a bit of thinking." Kiba sat down as well, petting Akamaru as he came up under the table.

"Well Hanzo and I were best friends. Tsume and I grew up together. Our packs lived across the compound and almost all of our training was together. Hanzo never wanted to be Shinobi, his family were grocers, but when we were done, he'd join us for lunch or walks or whatever."

"I'm following. Hanzo knew right? About the pack?"

"Yeah, he knew. Didn't bug him in the least. Then one day, we were probably about your age, we were swimming down by the training grounds, and your mother kissed Hanzo. I was so jealous I wanted to hit him, or her, I wasn't sure. Before that, I'd never even thought of either of them in the pack mentality. When Tsume saw how angry I was, she'd laughed and pulled me over as well." Hiro grinned at the memory. "And unless you want the gritty details of your mother's first time, I'll stop there."

"I'm good not knowing." Kiba carded his fingers through his dog's fur. "That explains you and mom, but Hanzo wasn't born into the clan. How'd he take it?"

"You can ask me yourself." Hanzo entered the kitchen, kissing Hiro lightly, who leaned up into the affection as he walked past.

"Well? I mean had you ever thought about another guy?" Kiba blushed slightly.

"Before then, no. But when Hiro kissed me the first time, it just seemed, right I guess. It caused a scandal, Tsume adding someone to her pack from another clan. They got over it quickly though when they realized she wasn't going to back down." Hanzo sat at the table with them, cocking his head at Kiba. The man had picked up many of the Inuzuka habits in the years he'd joined the clan, though he still didn't have the red fang tattoos on his cheeks. He could have, if he'd wanted them, but he declined, stating his fear of needles for the reason. "Are you thinking of starting your pack?"

"I may have already." Kiba muttered. "I just didn't realize it."

"Buck up. When the pack is ready it'll come together on its own." Both his fathers gave him a hug before leaving Kiba to think about his predicament.

His teammates had noticed the change in his behavior. It wasn't much, but sometimes, he held his hugs a bit longer than usual. Sometimes he would turn, lean over to one of them and take a long sniff. He encouraged Akamaru to take orders from them, and took the time to train his ninja companion to understand that 'protect us' meant all three of them. Occasionally he would see one of his teammates out with their family. He would wait until Haishi wasn't looking, then snag Hinata's hand and take her to the flower shop to talk to Ino until her father had finished his shopping and was ready to go home. Haishi never thought anything, as Ino and Hinata were good friends. Hinata appreciated the break form boredom and the chance to talk to Kiba without her father glaring. She was only with them so her father could attempt to show her off in hopes of a marriage proposal.

He'd spy Shino out with his clan, and saunter over, draping an arm around Shino's shoulders and suggesting they go find some food if he wasn't busy. Shino would turn slightly pink when his mother raised eyebrows at him, but never shrugged him off. Shino had introduced Kiba to his family, and the Aburames tried to thank Kiba for being Shino's friend, regardless of the bugs. Kiba had waved off their thanks with a grin, saying that Shino's bugs were cool. Shino had blushed at that, but said nothing.

He'd leave them to their time together, and he'd watch as Shino would help her catch butterflies, and Hinata taught him about making wishes on dandelion fluff. The affection between the two obvious. It didn't help that Shino had admitted his love for their lavender eyed female team member. He found himself at a loss. It was quite obvious to him that he wanted them both. Before his nineteenth birthday, he found himself at Ino's flower stand talking to her and her large boyfriend Chouji.

"I need your help." He started.

"Which one of us?" Chouji asked, munching on a bag of chips.

"Either and both. I'm in a total bind here." He whined.

"I can see that." Ino said. "Girl trouble?" She was arranging flowers in a vase at her mother's shop.

"Well, not exactly." He blushed, rubbing his head and staring at the lilies Ino had on the counter rather than look either of them in the face.

"Boy trouble?" She countered, unfazed.

"Again, not exactly."

Chouji set down his chips and gave Kiba a good look. He looked rumpled, like he hadn't slept well, and had lost a few pounds since the last time Chouji had seen him.

"Shino and Hinata trouble?" He tried. Kiba smashed his head on the table.

"God yes. Loads of it."

"Are you fighting? Hinata didn't say anything earlier when I saw her." Ino stopped attempting to arrange the vase she was holding.

"No we're not fighting. It might be easier if we were." Kiba mumbled.

Chouji hadn't been best friends with Shikamaru, the genius, for nothing. The pieces were slowly falling together, when they clicked into place he chuckled. "Hey Ino, I think I'm going to take Kiba up to the hill."

She nodded, still looking confused as Chouji pulled him away from the counter. They walked in silence, Kiba with his hands stuffed in his pockets and glaring at the ground. They got to the hill Shikamaru always watched the clouds on, but he was nowhere in sight. Chouji sat and motioned for Kiba to do the same.

"I'm no good at shou gi so you'll just have to put up with some straight advice." Chouji started. "Shino and Hinata?"

"Shino and Hinata. And Shino loves her, he's never looked twice at me. I don't even know if he'd _ever _think of me like that. Hinata's father hates me, and with the exception of when she's drunk, I don't think Hinata's really aware she _has_ girl parts." Kiba buried his head in his arms.

Chouji chuckled, it was a warm sound. "You know, you're the only person besides Hinata that Shino _lets_ touch him in any way. The first time you threw an arm around him I was surprised he didn't sic an army of fleas on you. Sure, he got all tense, but he didn't shove you away. And Hinata might be naïve and shy, but she looks at you both sometimes. Ino says Hinata loves you both, even if neither of you know it." Chouji leaned back on his elbows and looked over at Kiba again.

"It's more than that. It's the whole kit and caboodle of disaster in the wings. Even if-even if they _did_ want me, how can I tell them? I don't want to scare them away, but I don't know how much more I can take."

"They understand your traditions?" The Akamichi clan had married into the Inuzuka clan several times over the years, and Chouji was familiar with the clan customs, having attended a cousin's wedding the year previous.

"They know. I just don't know if it's something they'd want."

"You can't start a game of shou gi until the first tile is laid." Chouji answered.

"You've been hanging around Shikamaru too much." And Kiba laughed.

On the night of his birthday, he met Shino and Hinata at the bar. Hinata had snuck out for the occasion, slipping a sleeping draft into her maid's tea. She'd also been saving up her pay so the bar tab was on her.

They'd wedged themselves in their usual booth, playing a few rounds of Embarrassed. Kiba recounted the first time he'd told Sakura her period was coming while on a mission. She'd scoffed at him, only to have the embarrassment of the stain on the white dress she'd been wearing. Hinata told then _why_ exactly her father was against drinking in public. The Hyuuga clan had a low alcohol tolerance level, and Haishi had proved it as his sister's wedding when he'd thrown up on the bride during his speech. Shino won the round when he told them about the day after Kurenai had given birth to her year old son. Shikamaru was godfather, as Asuma wanted, and when he was handed the screaming bundle wrapped in blue, he'd gone pale and asked if babies were supposed to be that red and pointy.

Kiba was comfortable between them, and when a song Hinata liked came on, he waved her off, telling her to go dance with Shino. Shino had protested, but Kiba shoved him out of the booth and into Hinata's waiting arms. He ordered more drinks for them and when the song ended, they came back, sliding into their seats and accepting the arm he put around each. Shino grinned at him and leaned into his side, Hinata, already curling into the embrace.

The rest of the group had all come by, wishing Kiba Happy Birthday and having a few drinks. Tenten was showing off her engagement ring, and when Shino spotted it he called for a round of drinks to congratulate her and Neji. Neji had raised his eyebrows at Hinata's presence, but when she begged him not to say anything he relented, informing her that she had better be home when her father woke up in the morning.

"Spoilsport. It's not like you don't even come home half the time. You're all wrapped up in Tenten and her beautiful hair." She said 'beautiful hair' in a sing song voice that made her cousin blush.

When the rest of the group was leaving, Neji looked to Shino. "Don't let her do anything stupid." He said, letting Tenten take his arm and drag him out. Hinata had laughed at him and told him to mind his own business.

Alone in the booth again, Shino reached for his sunglasses, pulling them off and cleaning them on his shirt. The movement didn't go unnoticed and Kiba turned to him. He realized Shino had removed his eyewear and grasped his chin in order to look him in the eyes for the first time. Shino's eyes were black as pitch; there was no pupil, no iris, just obsidian pools that seemed endless.

"You have beautiful eyes." Kiba said without thinking. "Why do you always hide them?"

Shino blushed, the expression tenfold without the glasses. "My eyes are very sensitive to light. All my clan is the same. But it's dark enough in here not to bother me."

Shino's response had caused Hinata to turn as well, she smiled up at the two of them before reaching out and plucking the sunglasses from Shino's hands.

"And now you're not getting them back!" Hinata waved the glasses over her head.

Kiba rolled his eyes and grabbed her headband that she kept tied around her neck. "Give." He held his other hand, palm up, in front of her nose. Hinata pouted and dropped the glasses into his hand. His fingers played with the edge of her forehead protector. "Like a collar." He muttered., something feral uncurling inside him.

"What?" Hinata asked.

"Nothing. But if we're planning on having you home before you father finds you missing, perhaps we should go." Kiba had to get moving or he would end up doing something someone would regret. "He handed Shino back his glasses, who gratefully took them. Kiba stood, missing Hinata sticking her tongue out at Shino behind his back.

Shino ignored Hinata and pulled Kiba back to his seat by his sleeve. "Not yet. Unless you are finished for tonight? Besides, Haishi could do with a kick."

Hinata laughed again and sat up. "Shino, do you think the butterflies will be back again this year?" Last fall, Konoha had been swarmed with migrating monarch butterflies. The village had used it as an excuse for a festival, and Shino's entire clan had attended en mass.

"If our summer is as mild as last year's, then yes, the butterflies will return." A smile tugged at his lips.

"I know you get all offended when I do it, but Shino, I love chasing butterflies." Kiba said settling his arms around them again.

"I am simply afraid that you might actually catch one."

"I wouldn't hurt it if I did." Kiba answered.

They finished the sake, not ordering more just enjoying each other. Other villagers in the bar began to shoot them dirty looks after a while, not that the three of them cared. Kiba hugged both Hinata and Shino close, inhaling their scents. Shino smelled like the forest, like cedar trees and freshly turned earth. It balanced nicely with Hinata's lily of the valley. The slightly feral feeling he'd had before when handling Hinata's forehead protector came back and he dipped his head and kissed her in a slow openmouthed kiss. He looked at her flushed face and the slight surprise before turning to Shino and doing the same.

He'd been more apprehensive about kissing Shino, not sure how the other man would react. Shino did not push him away or sic an army of fleas on him as he'd feared. He kissed back, and the feral predatory feeling inside of Kiba intensified. He pulled his lips away and studied Shino's response. Like Hinata, he was flushed; his still uncovered eyes alight with something new. Kiba brought his arms closer together, forcing Hinata and Shino closer to each other. There was the unspoken request that they kiss as well hanging over them.

Hinata, being emboldened by the sake reached across Kiba's lap and pulled Shino to her in the same sort of kiss she'd shared with Kiba. They pulled apart and looked at Kiba, who kissed them each in turn again and stood.

"Let's go." And in their usual formation of Shino on one side, Hinata on the other, and Kiba with his arms around both between, they left the bar. Kiba's feet guided him to his house, walking past the Hyuuga complex without even glancing at the gate. While they walked, Shino slipped an arm around Kiba, finding Hinata's already there.

Once inside the Inuzuka complex, Kiba pulled both of them to him again in turn, and while he kissed one, he found the other kissing his neck and ears. They half stumbled to Kiba's, the three of them pawing at each other and tearing clothes. They fell onto his bed, upsetting Akamaru who huffed in protest and left the room.

They'd managed to undress each other; and the bed became a bustle of kissing, licking and sucking. Kiba was as patient as he could manage; he was desperate for their touch. He used techniques he'd read in books, or that other clan members had told him about to make both his partners squirm and whine in wanton abandon. He took Shino first, marking him as he pushed into the other man's body. He kept Hinata in pleasurable bliss once he got Shino settled onto his lap, the taller man slowly riding him, by pulling her over his face to lap at her clit. She eventually slid down his chest and both Shino and Kiba helped steady her so that she could join, Shino clenching around Kiba as Hinata lowered herself onto him.

Round one didn't last very long; Shino came first, the other two shortly after. Once Kiba caught his breath, he renewed his assault on Hinata, marking her as well, pinning her beneath him. It took Shino longer to recover, but once he did, he kissed Kiba's back, his hands exploring his backside until Kiba flipped over, Hinata with him. He held her around him as he climbed into Shino's lap, copying, yet reversing their first position. Round three found Hinata sandwiched between the two of them, Kiba under her on the bed, reaming her backside, and Shino over her. They kissed over her shoulder as she exploded in complete bliss.

The sun was rising when they settled in for actual sleep. They woke hours later, warm and slightly sore. Kiba woke first, he half sat, half lay at the head of his bed a lover on either arm.

"Happy birthday to me" he whispered. The sound was enough to wake Shino, who rubbed his eyes and reached for his sunglasses.

When he'd settled them on his face he looked at his bedmates. "Well it took you long enough. We've been waiting." Shino told him. Hinata stirred and opened her eyes, instantly blushing and covering herself with a sheet.

"Um." And both boys burst into laughter.

Someone knocked on Kiba's door and he stood to answer it, Hinata blushing again, but not at his nudity. Kiba was covered in bite marks and scratches. Looking down at herself and at Shino, she noticed they were in a similar state. Kiba slid the door open enough to pop out his head.

"Yeah?"

Tsume gave him a knowing look. "Breakfast in ten. Your pack is welcome to join." Kiba blushed. "There's no point in asking how I know. You three were loud enough the whole village may have heard you last night. Get dressed. Food."

Kiba shut the door and turned to his pack. "Mom says breakfast is ready." Shino nodded and reached for his clothes, giving his torn shirt a disgusted look before rummaging in Kiba's drawers for one. He pulled one for Kiba, and after looking at the scraps that were Hinata's shirt, threw her one as well. They dressed, and headed to the kitchen.

Breakfast was a loud, boisterous occasion. Hinata was used to eating in silence at her house and was surprised when Hana sat next to her and offered her a small jar. "You might need this later. It helps after the first time." Hinata had blushed to the roots of her hair but had thanked her anyway.

"Aren't you going to be in trouble for not going back to your clan's complex?" Shino asked.

"Neji specifically said to be home before my father got out of bed. He usually doesn't get up until noon so I have some time to get back and shower before he wants to see me."

Hana turned to her again. "You're a Hyuuga."

"Yes." Hinata answered. "I am."

"You're not just any Hyuuga are you. You're the head of the clan's kid. Aren't you."

"Um, yes."

Hana reached over the table and smacked Kiba in the head. "You fucking moron. Oh I am so not helping you on this." Tsume said nothing and the newly formed pack looked at each other in confusion.

"How soon will you two be moving in?" Hanzo asked as he set a pitcher of juice on the table.

"I have very little in the way of belongings. I can be moved in tomorrow." Shino answered. "I have been expecting this."

"Was I the last to know?" Kiba asked.

"Yes. You're a dolt." Hinata told him. "Shino and I have been waiting since you got back from Snow Country. We were almost sure…" she trailed off blushing.

"Hinata, how soon for you? Hiro and I would be happy to help the boys move your things."

"I um, I need to tell my family first."

"I will walk with you after breakfast." Shino offered.

Breakfast finished and Hinata and Shino headed out, Shino to collect his things, and Hinata to do a lot of explaining.

She slipped in the side door silently. She knew how to avoid the servants and quickly made her way into her room shutting the door behind her and sighing in relief. She was startled into stillness when she realized she was not alone.

"Where were you last night Hinata."

She froze in panic. "Father. What are you doing in my room?"

"Turn around." She did. "Where were you last night Hinata." Haishi sat on her bed and Neji stood behind him with a blank look on his face.

"I was out."

"I can see that. You were supposed to be in bed." Haishi stood and waked towards his daughter. "You disobeyed me."

Anger bubbled up inside her and she snapped.

"I am eighteen years old and I can do whatever I damn well please!" her father's eyes widened at her language and tone but she didn't stop. "Last night was Kiba's birthday, where the hell do you _think_ I was? I was with Kiba and Shino-"

Haishi cut her off when he backhanded her across the face. "Shower, then present yourself to the family council at one." He left, beckoning Neji to follow. Her cousin gave her a brief apologetic look as he passed.

Hinata was escorted to the baths by her maid, who was scandalized at the marks on her body. She thought the woman might pass out when Hinata produced the jar of salve Hana had given her and asked for assistance in applying it. She was scrubbed form head to toe and dressed in a simple white Kimono. They put her in the gardens to wait for Haishi's decree on her punishment.

It didn't sit right with Neji that Haishi had hit Hinata. Haishi may not have yet seen it, but Hinata was marked as one of the Inuzuka clan now. He'd spotted the red mark on her neck as he'd passed. He waited until his uncle was on a tirade, screaming to his wife about their eldest daughter's behavior, and slipped out the door, making his way to Kiba's house.

He pounded on the door and when Hana answered, he asked for Kiba before she could greet him

"I need to speak to Kiba now. It is very important." He told her, the feeling of dread sinking into him.

"Something up? I mean I don't think you've ever stopped by for anything before." Kiba scratched his head at looked at his mate's cousin when he reached the door.

"It's Hinata. Haishi is….. displeased."

Kiba perked up, stepping into his shoes. "She okay?"

"For now. Haishi has called the family council to deal with her. He doesn't know yet, but I saw it."

Kiba leapt from the porch. "Akamaru, go get Shino." He ran to the Hyuuga complex with Neji at his heels.

"They hold the council in the garden." Neji told him. "It will be starting soon."

Kiba hid himself, noting when Shino arrived and catching his attention to join him while they waited. They had a clear view of where Hinata sat, and when the clan's council entered she dropped to her knees in respect.

Haishi grabbed her by the hair and forced her to her feet. Kiba growled under his breath and tensed.

"Hyuuga Hinata, you have been brought before the council because your actions have shamed this family."

Fire had lit in her eyes when her father grabbed her hair and she twisted away from him. "I have nothing to be ashamed about!" Haishi hit her across the face, and Shino had to restrain him from shooting out of the bushes. Hinata held her cheek where she had been struck, but held her ground. "I don't! Last night I was out with friends. I don't care if you don't approve of them, they're my friends and I care for them!"

Haishi struck her again and Kiba tore from Shino's grasp, Akamaru and Shino at his heels as he rushed forward and landed a punch on Haishi's jaw.

"She doesn't have to answer to you." He glared at Haishi, who had stepped back from the hit.

Haishi clenched his jaw. "She is the heir to the clan."

"Find a new heir, I quit." Hinata muttered form Shino's side. Several gasps were heard from the council but Kiba's gaze had not left Haishi's face.

"She is Inuzuka Hinata and she is my mate." He countered in a low voice. Haishi's eyes narrowed in anger and he shoved Kiba aside, pulling Hinata from Shino's hold and ripping off the protective headband she wore around her neck. There, where her neck met the curve of her shoulder was the obvious bite-mark. Hinata's father's eyes widened again and he shoved her away as if she was dirty.

"You _whore_." He spat at her.

Kiba saw red. His fist flew into Haishi's face but before he could lunge at the man, Shino stopped him.

"You son of a fucking bitch! I will rip your fucking throat out!"

Haishi wiped the blood from his mouth and spat again. "Hinata is right. We will name a new heir. You can take your whore."

At the second uttering of the word, Shino let Kiba loose, wishing his mate to inflict a lot of pain. Kiba punched Haishi again, his eyes glittering dangerously, fangs and claws extended. He grabbed Haishi by the collar of his robe and yanked him forward.

"I challenge you to a Duel of Honor. Tomorrow at Inuzuka square." He threw Haishi to the ground and stalked away, gathering his pack with him as he went.

Hinata cried the whole way back to Kiba's house, the tears slowing to sniffles by the time they arrived. Kiba said nothing but the rage emanating off of him was palatable. He settled Hinata in his room with Shino and went to find Tsume.

"Well you look pissed off." Was what he said when she saw him.

"Haishi hit her."

Tsume's eyebrows raised. "I hope you hit him back."

"I did. I would have done more, but Shino stopped me."

"I know you're not that pissed off about that alone."

"He called her a whore."

Tsume narrowed her eyes in anger. "Excuse me? Say that again."

"Hyuuga Haishi called my Hinata a whore. Twice."

"I hope you ripped his fucking throat out." She growled. "Fucking Hyuugas. They think they're better with their fancy eyes and Gentle Fist technique and look down on us because we can love more than them. Unfeeling bastards."

"I challenged him to a Duel of Honor. For tomorrow, here in the square."

"I'll send out the word." Kiba turned to walk away but his mother's hand on his arm stopped him. "Hey pup, you better kick his ass."

"I plan to."

Haishi may have had the Bakugyuan, but he was soft. He was never a true shinobi of Konoha and hadn't seen any sort of real battle in years. Kiba was honed, his skills used frequently in missions. He was constantly training, something Haishi had stopped doing a long time ago when he began teaching the Gentle Fist to the children. The fight could go in either's favor.

Neji came by with Tenten in the evening, bringing several things for Hinata. Kiba and Shino had left the two alone to talk, sitting on the steps with Tenten instead.

"It's all over the village you know, you decking Haishi like that. I'm actually rather impressed." She said. "None of us were really surprised to find out about-"she gestured towards the boys and inside where Hinata was. "No one knew it was going to cause such an uproar."

"It didn't have to be an uproar." Answered Shino. Other than the conversation with his mother, Kiba hadn't spoken, he was too angry. "My clan was pleased."

"Yeah well, when Tsume stormed into the Hokage's office with an official Duel Notice, everyone started talking. Sakura was there when she brought it in. She said Tsunade really didn't want to sign the form, but she was afraid that if she didn't, it would start an all-out war between the two clans. Of course, _why_ the duel was called for is all speculation. Neji won't even tell _me_. And he was there when the challenge was issued." Tenten jumped when Kiba slammed a fist into the ground, breaking the concrete block beneath him.

"It is best not to ask. Regardless, none of us are pleased with Hyuuga Haishi right now."

They went quiet until Neji appeared in the doorway asking to speak to Kiba and Shino. Tenten went to see Hinata and the men stood in the hallway.

"She is still quite upset. I brought a few of her personal things."

"Thank you." Shino told him

"I would also like to say that I do not share my uncle's opinion. You are both good men. Hinata is lucky to have you."

Kiba nodded and pulled a surprised Neji into a bone crushing hug. Shino chuckled at the look on his face.

"Kiba, I can't breathe." Neji wheezed. The girls had heard the laugh and Neji's protests, and they poked their heads out the door. For the first time since she'd left the house that morning, Hinata laughed and Tenten giggled at her boyfriend. "Kiba, I really can't breathe, put me down." Neji repeated.

Kiba released his now cousin. "Sorry. I forgot you're not the hugging type. Unless you're drunk." He muttered. He glanced at Hinata. "Are you-?"

"I'm fine. " Hinata interrupted. She stepped completely out of the room and pressed her cheek against Kiba's chest. "Thank you. No one's ever stood up for me like that before."

Kiba wrapped his arms around her. "Get used to it. You're an Inuzuka now, and we take care of our own. If I hadn't done something, what kind of mate would that make me?"

"Aww! Look Neji!" Tenten leaned on her fiancé and smiled. "Aren't they cute?"

"Adorable." He answered in a deadpan tone. "We should go before it gets late. I will be expected at home." He nodded a farewell to Hinata and turned to leave, Kiba catching his sleeve.

"I owe you thanks. I would have never known what was going on if you hadn't told me."

"I do what I can to protect those I care about, and fulfill my family duty." He answered carefully. "I will see you tomorrow. And Kiba?"

"Yeah?"

"I hope you win." And Neji and Tenten left.

Kiba didn't sleep that night. He watched as Shino and Hinata slept against him, idly playing with their hair. As dawn was breaking, he slid from their hold and made his way quietly outside. The square was already busy, fellow clan members were assembling large sheets of thick steel over the building fronts to protect them from damage.

He smelled his mother standing next to him long before she spoke. "You're doing the right thing." She sat on the steps and watched with him as the clan prepared the square.

"I know."

"Haishi deserves to be pounded into the ground for what he did."

"I know."

Tsume sighed. "I know your fathers told you a bit about how our pack started, but they didn't tell you everything."

Kiba looked at his mother in question, but she continued. "It caused a huge scandal. Me, designated to be the next clan leader, taking a mate form a different clan. It had never been done before; outsiders were too ignorant of our ways. But Hiro and I love Hanzo, and we weren't about to let him go. The clan took a few weeks to get over it, but Hanzo's family disowned him. They were embarrassed that their son would take up with another man at all. It almost came to blows a few times early on." Tsume turned to Kiba. "Hanzo's family was only civilians, they have no prestige or high standing in the village, and once the fury of the clan swung their way, they folded. The Hyuugas are different."

"I know."

"Shush pup, I'm trying to give you some advice. Don't let the Hyuugas standing in the village deter you. The whole clan is backing you on this, even if they don't know what was said to get you so riled up. The Hyuuga clan has been snubbing the Inuzuka clan for ages, we all hate it. Your duel with Haishi will hopefully put this all to an end."

"Thanks for taking off the pressure." Kiba snorted sarcastically.

Tsume cuffed him on the back of the head. "That's not what I meant. We are all proud of you for this."

Kiba made no response and his mother sat with him for a few more minutes before heading to the kitchen to start breakfast. When his mother left, his sister joined him.

"So." She sat down and offered Kiba cup of coffee, which he accepted. "Hinata told me last night what her father said. I'd be pissed too. My advice, Don't forget it. When you're out there today, remember that, that man called _your mate_ a whore." Hana growled the last word, and Kiba stiffened, the rage that had subsided in him coming back full force.

At the Hyuuga complex, Neji had been assigned to assist his uncle in preparation. The man was usually a late riser and he complained about the early hour. Neji hadn't said anything; his mornings usually began before the sun was in the sky. Hashi's wife was worried and it showed in her shaking hands.

"Haishi, please just apologize! You always thought Hanabi would have been a better heir anyway!"

"No. I find Hinata's behavior deplorable, and I will not stand the insult of that Inuzuka brat."

In Neji's opinion, Haishi's behavior was deplorable, and Kiba had every right to smack him down for it. He didn't say any of this, but continued to assist his uncle in preparing. He and several other clan members would be joining Hiashi at the Inuzuka compound to witness the battle. He had been named second, making it his job to stand in for Hiashi should he refuse to participate, and to ensure that Kiba was using only approved weaponry.

Inuzuka square was lined with steel walls when they arrived. Kiba was waiting in the center of the square with his mother and Shino. He still looked angry. The roofs of the building were littered with his clan members and after dismissing the Hyuuga witnesses to join them, Haishi and Neji met Kiba, Shino and Tsume at the center of the ring.

"This will be a hand to hand combat duel." Tsume started. "There will be no weapons save for your own hands. Kiba will not be assisted by Akamaru. Haishi will not use the Byakugan. If either of you break these rules, you will lose the match, and your honor. Haishi, who is your second?"

"My second will be Hyuuga Neji."

"Kiba, who is your second?"

"My second will be Aburame Shino."

The seconds stepped forward, searching the duelists for weaponry. Shino made his search as uncomfortable as possible, sending a cloud of his kikaichu over Haishi's body.

"He is clear." He stated as the insects returned to him.

Neji stepped forward, Kiba spread his arms to allow the pat down. "Haishi is weak on the left side." Neji muttered quietly to him before stepping back. "He is clear."

Tsume, Neji and Shino left the arena, leaving Kiba alone with his opponent. A gong sounded, signifying the start of the match, and Kiba rushed forward, throwing Haishi off guard. The head of the Hyuuga clan was unused to a real opponent, and quickly had to adjust his fighting style to accommodate. As the duel intensified, dust from the ground kicked up, obscuring the view for the witnesses.

For twenty minutes, the battle was blinded to the view of those above. When the dust began to settle, Kiba sat on Haishi's chest, one arm badly broke, the bone sticking form his elbow and he pinned the older man to the ground, still pounding his face. Each blow spraying blood when his fist connected.

Hinata leapt from her seat, racing to Kiba and grabbing his arm before he could bring his fist into Haishi's face again.

"Kiba stop! You'll kill him!"

"He fucking deserves it!" Kiba growled, but he paused his assault.

"He's still my father." She whispered.

He relented, rising form the bleeding Hyuuga on the ground. Tsume joined them in the arena, checking Haishi's life signs. "He's alive. Inuzuka Kiba is the victor. There will be no more dispute on this matter."

Her tone was dismissive, and the gathered members of her clan jumped from the roof tops and began to dismantle the steel plating protecting their homes. Haishi's clan members gathered him on a stretcher and left. When they were gone from sight, Kiba collapsed to the ground.

"You did good pup." Tsume patted her son on his head as his mates picked up from where he lay. "Best get him over to the hospital to see about that arm. He won't be doing any missions for a few weeks."

At the Hyuuga house, Neji patched is uncle to the best of his abilities. The man was conscious now, his nose broken, both eyes blackened, several ribs were fractured and his femur had been snapped. Haishi would proably have a limp for the rest of his life to remind him of the mistake he made in insulting and Inuzuka and his mates. While Haishi rested, waiting for a medic to arrive, Neji was keeping watch over him. He sat in silence, not allowing the satisfaction of his uncles beating to be evident on his face.

When informed the medics had arrived, Neji rose to tell them of the extent of injury, but before he left the room, he turned to his uncle. "As a member of the branch family it is my duty to protect the main branch. I have failed repeatedly when it comes to Hinata. I could not protect her from you. You deserved this beating."

Kiba's arm was set by Sakura. She insisted he stay overnight for observation just in case other major injuries sprang up from the damage he'd received. Shino and Hinata refused to leave his side and Akamaru howled outside the window in protest of not being allowed inside. When he became restless, Shino offered to fetch Sakura for a sedative.

"I don't need a sedative. I just need you."

When Sakura checked on him an hour later, she was treated to the shocking sight of the three of them in a tangle of naked limbs on the hospital bed.

A/N:

Ug, I hate Hinata's dad, he's a total prick. First time writing a threesome lemon so I hope you all enjoyed it.

I noticed a few people had set other stories on alert. If you read my profile it states quite clearly that I do not post unfinished stories. Each one-shot is capable of standing on its own. You don't NEED to read the others to follow along, but they are referenced in each other.

Please enjoy, and reviews are like cookies to me. I love 'em


End file.
